Force transmission devices for motor vehicle applications, implemented as combined drive away- and lockup units, are known in a plurality of embodiments. In an exemplary manner, the patent document.
DE 199 63 236 A1 is referred to. This document comprises a hydrodynamic component in the form of a hydrodynamic speed-/torque converter, comprising a primary shell, functioning as pump shell, connected torque proof at least indirectly with the input of the force transmission device, and a secondary shell functioning as a turbine shell, which is at least indirectly connected with the output of the force transmission device. Furthermore, a device for bridging, and thus circumventing the power flow through the hydrodynamic component is provided. When embodied as a friction clutch, this comprises a first friction surface array, connected torque proof with the input, or the connection between the input and the pump shell, and a second friction surface array, which can be brought into operative engagement with the first one through an actuation device. Preferably a vibration damper is provided between the second friction surface array and the output. This damper comprises a primary section and a secondary section, which are disposed coaxial relative to each other, and which can be rotated relative to each other in circumferential direction within limits. Thus, the secondary component is connected torque proof at least indirectly with the output. Indirectly torque proof means that the coupling is performed either directly or through intermediary elements. The turbine shell of the hydrodynamic component is connected torque proof with the output hub. The coupling is performed here preferably through material continuity, wherein the connection between the output of the vibration damping device and the output hub can be performed either through form locked teething or swedging. A substantial problem of such embodiments is that for coupling to the output hub, the transition between the secondary shell or the turbine shell and the output hub has to be provided accordingly, which necessitates an accordingly shaped turbine shell, wherein the section that carries the blades is shortened in comparison in radial direction towards the inside, since the turbine shell does not have a torus shape in this section, but it is as straight as possible, or it has a particular shape for connecting to the drive hub. This leads to relatively large gaps at the transition between the turbine shell and the stator shell. In hydrodynamic operation, this means with hydrodynamic power transfer between pump- and turbine shell through the stator shell, this can lead to substantial fluid dynamic losses, which are undesirable for operation, and which have to be compensated through a different layout of the hydrodynamic components, or other measures. This necessitates an increased design and possibly also control complexity.